imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocpal (Imp1)
"Ocpal"'' has been tried as a map key in . It has the same length and value as "Nepal" and superficially the same map but with normally-distributed terrains instead of being dominated by mountains. Unlike Nepal, it has a few horses. Robin's first game Picked blue, with capital near the river source for fruit and wool, with an easy run south-west for more grain and cotton. Second engineer early for northern port to bring in timber and (after building a depot) go west for more. Tried UglyTrog's idea of declaring war on the three adjacent MNs right at the start so that they cannot automatically become someone else's colonies when we later invade. They naturally put us in the brown or red attitude category and all other MNs turned us to orange - but we still managed some trading. Seeing that we had loads of timber (though not immediately), we ignored MNs with timber and built consulates in six that had both minerals ans some fibre. Eventually we offered all 5% or 10% subsidies to counteract the bad feeling and/or compete. Two Indiamen on first turn, and train a few people while there's very little to do. 1818 By the start of 1818 things are settling down, we have more timber, coal and iron than we can use, and we invite our first immigrant, because the departure of the miner cut our workforce down to 5 (labor 12) and we have labor shortages despite not buying nearly as much as we would have if we hadn't declared war. Later in 1818 we check relationships of MNs to other GPs: some have progressed to neutral: Deneb has Hurshen, Devron has Kessel and Loke, Haxaco has Hurshen and Sindel, Kem and Patagon have none, Ordune has Wodan. Ours are still orange or worse. file:Imp1-Ocpal1818.jpg 1819 Spring: order 2nd immigrant. Labor 16. We've expanded metalworks and lumber mill and will do steel mill soon after a few more freight cars are built. Fall: Kem has built the first new kilitary unit. Our labor is up to 20, still below average. Patagon has raised its merchant capacity to 16. 1820 Spring. Dedge's relationship has recovered to yellow. Despite having no consulate except ours, they still favor Deneb as a trading partner. Now that we are equal, the 5% should swing them eventually. Summer: invite 3rd immigrant. Ordune seeks alliance: OK. And we get one with current top nation Haxaco too, having heard nothing since we invited them years ago. They and Devron and Deneb have all joined Kem in the military ranking; we're close to joining. Fall: Prospector has finished checking our high country. Not a bad haul: 3 coal, 3 gold, 2 iron. 1821 Summer: order Farmer. Seriously hampered by lack of iron, so we've just bought 3 steel. Fall: we are Dedge's MFTN, so that iron should start flowing, and we're close to producing a little of our own up north. Funny that Haxaco is the one selling us steel and the one the Times keeps saying is short of steel. 1822 Winter: order Grenadier and 4th immigrant. Fall: send all four troops against Mildassa. Order 5th immigrant. 1823 Winter: Easily take Mildassa; Arty half hurt but others barely scratched killing all 3 minutemen. Bruhr's relationship up to yellow. Spring: attack Suva. Start transporting iron. Summer: capture Suva, same as last one. Order 6th immigrant. Fall: order 7th immigrant and attack Funafuti without Arty; all four have half medals. 1824 Winter: Killed only one minuteman - but the others escape. Order 8th immigrant. Spring: Order 9th immigrant. Suva has two iron deposits. Summer: attack Lorassa with 3 foot soldiers. Buy Square-set Timbering and Cotton Gin. Fall: Capture Lorassa, killing only one Minuteman. Order 10th immigrant and Grenadier and Expert. 1825 Winter: Attack dessa with the usual three (now sporting full medals). Order 11th immigrant and Grenadier. Capture kills only 1/3. '''Governors meet: Haxaco 12, Devron 8. Spring: Offer Issa peace (as its capital province seems to be of little value). Dessa's 4th and 6th minutemen have escaped. Summer: Kem and Patagon form alliance. Attack Boonton with three Grenadiers (two new). Order 12th immigrant. Labor 36: #3 (helping - along with the grenadiers - to raise us to #5 in the projection). In the capture of Boonton our men suffered an average of 40% damage, much more than the experienced Regulars and one grenadier have been getting. 1st and 2nd Minutemen survive and escape. Fall: order 4th Grenadier. file:Imp1-Ocpal1825.jpg 1826 Spring: expand lumber mill to 8. Order Expert and 5th Grenadier. Summer: order Ship-of-the-Line. Fall: Send eight units against Idolon City. Attack failed (v 4th, 5th, and 6th Minutemen, 4 Regs, 1 arty, all unhurt): our arty suffered 55% and our 1st Gren suffered 20%; I guess they retreated after failing to destroy the fort; save up for Sapper. 1827 Winter: order Expert. Dedge relationship is up to Medium. Summer: Order 12th immigrant, Expert, and 1st Sapper. 1828 Winter: Send force Size 11 (9 units) against Idolon City. Horse price up to 321 since we've been bidding; switch to cotton as we expand textile mill to 8. Attack failed, with almost identical results. OK, 2nd sapper needed? Spring: Deneb alliance with Devron. Summer: Devron DW on Pont. Order Expert. Enlarge steel mill to 8. Fall: Railyard expanded; Essex sends 1 Fabric. Order Expert. 1829 Winter: Patagon DW on Bruhr. Nassau village sends 1 or 2 Fabric. Order 13th and 14th immigrants. Devron and Patagon have suffered far less MN-opprobrium than we have: only 2 or 3 orange while we still have 12. It rather discredit's UglyTrog's idea of early DW. Bergen sends Fabric. Spring: Order 1st Clipper but expect it will rarely be used. Summer: Order 15th and 16th immigrants and Expert. Fall: University expands. Sussex becomes village and sends 3 lumber. Order 17th and 18th immigrants and Expert and 2nd Arty (and train newbies as usual). 1830 Winter: Suva a village, sends lumber (total 5) (steel is probably coming from Nassau). Haxaco DW on Pram. Order 19th immigrant. Rail networks join (inland, reducing risk from north-east land loss). Boonton's minutemen have reappeared - "41st" and "47th". Spring: Attack Idolon City with extra Arty. Order 20th immigrant. Failed again: no damage to enemy (same forces, still with no medals); both of our Arty suffered 60% and one Regular suffered 20%. Summer: Order 2ist immigrant and Expert. Fall: Order 2nd SOTL. Order 22nd, 23rd, and 24th immigrants. 1831 Winter: Order 25th and 26th immigrants. Spring: Order 27th and 28th immigrants. Raise gun production to 2 per turn. Finally earn a General. Summer: Order 29th and 30th immigrants and 3rd Arty. Fall: Order 31st and 32nd immigrants and Expert. Warren a village, takes fabric transport to 5. 1832 Winter. Sindel submits to Haxaco. Order 33rd and 34th immigrants and three Experts and 4th and 5th Arty. Failed again - but our 3rd Arty was undamaged and we hurt one of their Regs (for 2 of ours). Spring: Order two Skirmishers and two Experts. Summer: expand lumber mill to 16. Order 2 Grenadiers and Forester. Fall: Deneb declares war on us; our allies stay loyal and join in. Deneb's southern border will be at risk with 2 Haxaco provinces. Military strength ranking: Hax#1, us#3, Ord#6 v Deneb #7 (and its former ally Devron #5). Order 35th, 36th, and 37th immigrants and two Experts and a Grenadier, building 4 arms. Move most troops to Suva, a few Arty and Gren to east coast where yellow shipping observed. file:Imp1-Ocpal-DenebWar.jpg 1833 Winter. Send several defenders to Bergen but all in Suva attack unfortified Girvan. Order 38th, 39th, and 40th immigrants and 2 Arty. Expand metalworks to 8. Spring: Capture Girvan with little injury, killing 3 minutemen and seriously wounding 28th Minutemen and almost killing 3rd regulars. Order 41st, 42nd, and 43rd immigrants and 4 Grenadiers. Send most troops against Gairloch. Capture it easily, hurting Skirmisher 40% and a gren a little, killing their 7th, 9th, and 27th Minutemen and leaving their 8th Minutemen only 15% OK. Haxaco takes Pram City with just 2 Regs, 1 Gren, 5 Arty, 1 General v the standard fortified 3 Min (1k), 4 reg (1k), 1 arty. ' We gain 2 iron, 2 timber, 2 fruit, 2 fish; Deneb lose those plus 5 timber and 2 fruit. ''Summer: Expand steel mill to 16. Order 44th and 45th immigrants and 2 Arty and 1 Regular. Fall: Nassau town: hardware. Order 46th, 47th, and 48th immigrants and Expert. '''Patagon fails to take Bruhr City with 5 Regs and 4 Arty. 1834 Winter. Order 49th, 50th, and 51st immigrants and Expert. We have reached #1 in Council projection and Military and Industry and Labor and Internal Transport; still bottom in Diplomacy and Merchant Marine. Attack fortified Lochinvar leaving small force in Gairloch. Capture Lochinvar: injuries to only our Skirmishers; enemy lost 4th, 6th, and 26th Minutemen while 5th escaped hurt and General Vothir led his unhurt 2nd, 4th, and 5th Arty to some place of safety. We can build a depot to farm horses. file:Imp1-Ocpal-wins-Lochinvar.jpg Spring: Hurshen submits to Haxaco. Order 52nd and 53rd immigrants, 1 Expert, 2 Skirmishers, 1 Regular, and 2 Arty. Summer: 2nd General. Warren town: Clothing. Send single units to check Deneb City and other provs. Category:Game reports (Imp1)